Mein Sklave
by Yuki-chan202
Summary: Human AU. Gilbert goes to a slave auction and sees Lovino, buying him as well as a timid Canadian slave for a gift to his friend Francis. While Gilbert spends his time breaking Lovino, Francis spends his time making Matthieu happy. When Gilbert realizes how much better it is to have a happy slave, will he want to reverse everything he's done to break Lovino? Franada and Prumano
1. Chapter 1

_** So I've decided to rewrite the first chapter of Mein Sklave, only because I can't continue constantly rereading how badly I wrote it at four in the morning… XD So I'm going to /try/ and keep updating more often, but I had a horrible writers block with it as well. Sorry to all! I'm going to try and write 2-3 chaps this weekend to update them off and on until I write more and continue to do that. So, let's get onto the story and once more, I'm sorry about all this shit I decided to do… XD**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did. I wouldn't be writing this obviously.  
_Italics-spoken in italian__**  
**_ Lovino let out a soft growl, yanking at the thick chains on his wrists. He was forcefully led through a damp and putrid smelling hidden market. The black market sold just about anything, including people. It just so happened that Lovino was one of those to be sold, one that refused to break. His eyes held fire in them and a will to get free. Not many would buy something like him because he'd sell for a lot; being strong and handsome at the same time, he'd make good to breed other slaves and be good with hard labor. Not that he'd willingly do either of those things.

"_Oi, bastard! These chains are making me bleed_!" Lovino protested in Italian as he was led to the stand he'd be sold at; True to his word, lines of crimson blood ran down his hands as the rusted metal dug into his olive skin.

It seemed as if his words had gone unheard. That or these stupid potato sucking bastards didn't seem to understand even a small amount of Italian. He let out an annoyed huff, stopping the yanking on the chains considering all it had done was get himself hurt. Once at the stand, the old leather collar around his neck was clipped to a leash which was attached to a pure iron pole. Clearly escape was not an option. Instead, all he could do he was stand-rather uncomfortably might he add- and wait to be unchained and given to who would be his new master. But it wouldn't happen. The very second those chains were off, he'd be gone. There was no way he'd be staying around these people.

Meanwhile, just outside the market, an Albino stood outside, debating if he wanted to visit the market. Honestly, he'd debated on getting a slave for quite a while. More a sex slave than anything else though. Maybe a girl from there would suit his tastes. He doubted it, as each time he went, all the girls were scrawny and barely attractive from the treatment received, and not a single was a virgin. Maybe he'd look at the boys… Not many were attractive for sex, breeders rare to find in there. Most were brought in for physical labor than anything else.

Brushing a hand through silvery white hair, Gilbert decided on entering the black market. Looking around once, he walked inside. It was damp, nasty smelling, and dark. No wonder so many slaves in here were scrawny and many goods here were spoiled anyways. Most markets like this were better kept, but harder to find and even harder to get into. Honestly, he didn't feel like spending the time in looking around and finding ways to get into him.

Crimson eyes scanned the goods here, nothing really catching his eye that seemed useful. Except at the small area where healthier looking slaves were kept, the breeders. Which was a very small group since many weren't considered good enough for it. His eyes landed on one slave that had the oddest tone of skin for around here.

It was a beautiful olive tone, clear and untainted. He walked over, noting the fire in the amber eyes that watched him closely as he got closer. One man stood with the small group, ready to collect money or give information. Instead of going to the slave, he went to said man to ask about that one. Probably expensive, but money wasn't that much of an issue to him.

"That slave, what do you know about him?" He asked, gesturing to the olive toned slave.

"He doesn't speak much German, if any. He's only speaking Italian and we don't have a translator for him yet. He's going for a high price, good for breeding and labor as well. But he's tried to run away numerous times, not a good purchase for impatient people. He's been fed well but has gained a few scars and already had a few, suggesting a different background than what we see here." The man gave to long an answer for Gilbert's taste, a lot of useless information he didn't care about.

"Simple information, name, age."

"Lovino Vargas, 18 years old, virgin, good in health, and not one to submit." That was the simple answer he'd been looking for.

Ignoring the man after a nod to show he'd listened, he turned his attention to the slave who clearly knew they'd been talking about him. He went over, grasping onto Lovino's chin and tilting his head up. Amber eyes stared directly into crimson, defiance clear in them. Many slaves wouldn't even think about looking people in the eye unless told or they were another slave. Soon enough Lovino would be doing the exact same thing.

A voice broke him from his thoughts as he heard words in very broken German, probably learned from hearing other people. "Let go, bastard! _Stupid German._"

Laughing at the outburst, Gilbert dug around for his wallet. Even if he was selling for a high price, he'd still buy such a rebellious slave. He got out the money needed, even though the amount was never specified. It was probably lower than what was wanted for him, but he could care less about that.

"Nobody else will buy him, take it or leave it." He stated simply, holding out well over five thousand in cash in his hand.

The money was taken without a second thought and a key was dropped into Gilbert's pale hand. He took the key, unchaining Lovino's wrists and also the chains on his ankles. Both fell to the ground with a dull clank that not a single person paid attention to. Getting the leash, he unwrapped it from the pole that kept Lovino where he was at. He took a glance at the other slaves, noting another small breeder. He was beautiful, not his type, but still beautiful. And his friend would adore this little thing.

Behind cracked frames lay large plum colored eyes that were cast towards the ground. Light gold hair framed his face and a small curl popped out from it. He had skin that was pale, a soft milky color, and looked smooth to the touch. His face was delicate looking as well and the body he had was curvy and thin, to thin, but with a little food that problem would be fixed. He'd buy the little thing for Francis. The Frenchman would adore having a slave to tend to all the time.

"I'll take him to." He then forked over more cash, a little more than what he'd paid for Lovino, but it wasn't a problem considering all the money he had.

The slave's keys were handed over to him and he undid the chains. The pale skin beneath was bruised and cut up from the heavy metal, but they would heal fine. He pocketed the two sets of keys, then wrapped both leashes around one hand. Walking away, he muttered for them to follow, which the pale slave did as told without a single word, while Lovino muttered curses in a foreign language at the other, but grudgingly followed behind the German.

Once outside, he led the two to his car and had Lovino sit in the back while the pale one sat up front. He needed to ask him a few things, since he'd forgotten to ask the man who used to own him. Buckling them both in, more for reducing escape chances than safety, he got into the driver's side and buckled in as well. When the car started, the timid and pale slave jumped, but quickly relaxed once more. It was obvious, he was more afraid of things than Lovino was.

"What's your name?" Gilbert asked once he was out on the road.

"Matthieu Williams…" A timid answer. "Y.. You can change it if you want to, master…" He was clearly more broken in, but looked still pure.

He paused for a moment to think. "I'm not your master; you'll be going to a friend of mine. Tell me a few things about you. Whether you're a virgin, age, do you have any medical issues." Things he'd treat before giving Matthieu to Francis.

"O-oh…" The slave had to think for a moment. Nobody really asked him questions… "I'm 16 and a virgin… They threatened to take it, but never did… And I don't think I have any medical issues besides bad vision."

The conversation remained silent for a while as he thought. The lenses. He needed new ones before being given to Francis. He could order a new pair. "Do the glasses you have now correct your vision enough? I'll be buying you a new pair." But he didn't want to go through the trouble of scheduling an appointment.

Matthieu shifted for a moment before answering. "Oui… They correct my vision enough.." Some spots were blurry, but it was from the cracks on them.

Gilbert didn't answer him after that, but instead pulled out his phone as he drove, starting to search the internet for a good place to send the glasses in to get new ones for the slave. Soon enough, he found one in town that could have him lenses by the end of this week. Francis would be given his present Saturday night then. _**((AN: DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE GUYS. GIL JUST DOES WHAT HE WANTS))**_

Soon, the car parked in the garage of a large home out on the edge of town. He undid Matthieu's seatbelt, helped him out, then repeated the process with Lovino. Both needed a bath, meal, and rest. He'd send in Matthieu's glasses when he was sleeping. Keeping both leashes in a tight grip, he led them inside the home. Maids were immediately at the door to greet Gilbert and offer help. Digging in his pocket, he handed over Lovino's leash and keys so they could bathe him. While Lovino bathed, he'd get Matthieu food.

"Come on, birdy~" The slave was extremely timid, like a little bird, hence the nickname birdy.

Matthieu looked up at the nickname, but quickly ducked his head again and followed after Gilbert. He was nervous about being here, not knowing who his master would be, but was too afraid to ask. Maids hurried around the kitchen, though Gilbert honestly didn't have that many considering the size of his home. He had a lot of money after his brother had left the country and his parents had died, giving him all the inheritance and the business they owned. Ten maids lived here with him to cook, clean, do laundry. Simple things he didn't want to do.

"Tell them anything you want to eat and it'll be made, doesn't matter what you want, okay?" Gilbert told Matthieu, sitting him at the table and unlocked the lock on his collar before slipping it off of him and tossing it to the side.

Matthieu nodded, immediately asking for pancakes with warm syrup on top. He probably wouldn't be able to eat much, but he didn't mind. They were his favorite food and given the chance, he'd ask for them for days on end, and eat himself sick. Gilbert watched the slave for a moment before saying he was going to go prepare rooms for them, since the maids were busy, and then was gone from the room.

While walking through the halls, he could hear Lovino swearing and protesting in one of the large bathrooms. Saying he didn't need help getting a bath from girls and to give him his clothes. Well, his poor excuse for clothing. He heard maids giggling and seeming unphased by all the swearing and foul words that came from Lovino. Gilbert walked past the room without a single word, smirking to himself though. He reached into his pocket and took out a phone, dialing Francis' number.

"Hey, you're going out with Toni Saturday right? Well good, I've got a present for you and you can't be home for a while." He smirked and with that, hung up on his friend to leave him wondering what would happen three days from today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So as I've found out, Fanfiction doesn't keep the tabbing I do in Microsoft Word. DX But I'm too lazy to fix that… So oh well. Deal with it guys. XDD So, I'll get onto the second chapter of Mein Sklave.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

Lovino was led out from the bathroom quite a while later in clean clothes. He wore loose sweatpants and a loose shirt as well. His hair was dripping wet around his face, revealing the softer features that his hair usually covered. It was bothersome to him, but he said nothing as he'd been promised food. As he was led to the kitchen, that slave he'd been bought with had been led past him towards the bathrooms. He looked like he needed a bath as well, but seemed content. Probably had just been fed a warm meal like they'd been promised.

Being sat down at the table, he was asked what he wanted for food. Lovino replied with something simple; a small bowl of warm chicken soup and toast. It was light and wouldn't make him sick if he ate a little more than he should after having been barely fed enough for so many years. He rested his head on the table as the food was prepared, only wanting to rest.

His master was down the hall, finishing preparing Matthieu's room. It was a guest room, but was right next to his so he'd know if the slave tried to escape. Lovino's room was a permanent one that would be prepared just as soon as he checked that Matthieu's was prepared nicely. He checked it once more then went to the room on the other side of his own where Lovino would stay. It was already half made, but not exactly in good condition. He went to remake the bed and organize things, though there wasn't much to do. Once done, he left to go check on the slaves.

Matthieu was being bathed, his tattered clothes thrown out with Lovino's. He didn't struggle at all, almost relaxing while washed. His entire body was scrubbed down, head to toe and everything in between. He only grew nervous when they got near his private areas, which he washed himself. When done, he was dressed in the same clothes as Lovino. Gilbert had checked in on the Canadian slave and gave a smile when seeing him slipping on a shirt.

"Are you done bathing and eating, birdy~?" He asked, walking into the bathroom as the maids quickly left to finish any house chores.

Looking up slightly, he quickly averted his eyes and put his cracked glasses back on. "Oui..."

Gilbert watched him and then ruffled his hair. "You're cute." He murmured to him before slipping off his glasses. "I need these for a little while to get them fixed." The glasses were folded and placed into his pocket. "Now follow me."

The Albino then turned and left the bathroom to show Matthieu to his room and get him settled for bed while Lovino finished eating. The slave immediately followed, staying just one step behind his temporary master. He was led to the recently prepared bedroom and Gilbert led him to the bed. At first, Matthieu seemed to grow nervous, unsure of what the Albino intended to do. The only thing he did was set him on the bed and have him crawl under the covers.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning or you can sleep in. You need the rest." He pecked the others lips gently, just for a taste, then left the slave to sleep, light shutting off.

When he left, the door was shut and locked so he couldn't try to escape. But when the light went off, a nightlight switched on near the bed. He had them in rooms his maids slept in or where he used to have slaves in. Many were afraid to be in the dark and such a small comfort he didn't mind to provide for them. Lovino's room didn't have one though, as he believed such a fresh slave didn't need one as he had to be broken in anyways.

Gilbert listened quietly for anything to be said but when hearing nothing but a shift in the bed; he left to go check on Lovino. In the kitchen, the Italian was eating his soup resisting the urge to devour the entire thing. If he did, it'd result in a horrible stomach pain and possibly him getting sick, which he really didn't need right now. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked away and returned to eating, simply pretending Gilbert wasn't there.

"I trust you've been cleaned and you are eating properly, slave?" He asked as he walked up behind Lovino.

He took a bite, eating it before nodding. "Si." No master was added afterwards, a sign of defiance.

"Call me master," Gilbert immediately had the Italian by his hair, yanking it lightly. "Or be prepared for punishment which isn't going to be something light like a ten lash whipping like you used to get."

Lovino whined when grabbed, glaring at his master in defiance. He wasn't one to break and calling him master this one time was /not/ him breaking. It was him being too tired to give any fucks right now and wanting to finish eating before collapsing from exhaustion. His lips parted to utter the word that would rarely ever be said.

"Si.. Master…" His hair was then released and he was allowed to finish eating after that.

The words seemed to satisfy Gilbert for now and he had the maids finish cleaning up before dismissing them. Lovino could clean his own dishes after all. He needed to learn discipline anyways and doing dishes was something rather simple.

"Do the dishes quick and wipe up the table." Gilbert stated when he noticed the slave was done eating.

He muttered a 'yes, master' then got up to do what he'd been told. He washed the dishes quickly before finding where they went and wiping down the table. He cleaned up anything else that seemed little and quick to do before looking to his master expectantly. Gilbert got up and stretched, starting to the door.

"Follow and I'll show you your room."

He then left the room, listening to be sure Lovino followed. Sure enough, he was following only just a little later. Gilbert led Lovino down the halls without a single word and led him to his room. He stopped outside the door, getting a key out so he'd make sure Lovino knew it'd be locked. He opened the door, leading him into the room.

"This is yours. But I have permission to check it at anytime I feel. It is expected to stay clean and clothes will be sent in tomorrow while I take you and birdy in for a checkup. It will be locked every single night unless I feel you are trusted, got all that?" He explained to the other, waiting to be sure he'd understood.

"Si… I understand, master…" The word was said grudgingly and with pure hatred in his voice.

He went to the bed, crawling into the sheets and yawning. Gilbert watched him for a moment but excused the rudeness for now. After all, the slave did seem completely exhausted and looked as if he wasn't paying any attention anyways. He ruffled his hair before going to the door.

"Be up in the morning, got it?" He then left the room without waiting for an answer and locked the door on his way out.

The light was shut off when he left, leaving Lovino completely alone in the dark. As he grew more and more uncomfortable with the situation, simple things started changing shapes. He'd always been afraid of the dark and this wasn't helping him in the least. He soon shrunk down underneath the blankets, not caring that it was stuffy beneath them. Maybe he could fall asleep beneath them…

"_Stupid bastard… Leaving all the lights off..._" He muttered, curling up beneath the stuffy blankets.

It was annoying to have to sleep like this just because he was afraid. Of course, Lovino wouldn't admit he was afraid. Maybe all the rooms were dark like this. His couldn't be the only one without even a tiny night light to illuminate his room when he slept. It almost pissed him off that he had no light in here. Gilbert had to know that it was common for slaves to have this fear… Even if he hadn't gotten it from slavery, it still was a common fear. Stupid bastard…

After numerous hours of just laying awake twisting and unable to get comfortable, Lovino finally fell asleep. He curled up slightly in his sleep, blankets wrapped tight around him. He slept until early morning, his body waking on its own. He didn't want to be up so early, but knew he had to be or risk getting punished which didn't sound too great to him.

Getting up from bed, he went to look around the room after switching the light on. He knew it was right next to his masters, but he didn't know too much else of where his room was placed at or what was in it even. He wandered the room and found very few sets of clothing in the small closet. Apparently that would be filled later. He checked his clothes which seemed decent enough to wear. He yawned softly, rubbing his eyes before going to exit the room. Though he paused when the door wouldn't open.

"Locked..?" He huffed and returned to sit on his bed.

Why did he have to be up early if all that would happen was the door being locked? He contemplated going to bed again, but knew that wouldn't end to well for him if his master walked in to see him sleeping when he should be awake.

Gilbert was still sleeping, but had a maid scheduled to go open Lovino's door and have him get ready for the day. The maid was soon on her way down the hall, opening Lovino's door after having it unlocked. She gave him a small smile and a curtsey.

"Good morning. Gilbert wants you to get ready for the day and come have breakfast. Group meals won't start until after Birdy leaves." That's all they knew Matthieu as, birdy. Because that's all Gilbert called him.

Looking up, he yawned and nodded. "Si.." He got up from bed to follow the maid to the kitchen, asking to have oat meal. Again, something simple to eat. He wasn't too picky of an eater anyways, so this didn't matter too much to him. He soon had a bowl of oatmeal to eat, picking at it before starting to eat the meal presented to him. His master was nowhere in sight and neither was Matthieu. Though he paid little to no attention to that, continuing to eat his meal until it was gone.

_** Hey guys, I'm sorry if my updates are slow. Getting close to the end of the school year~ I'm going to /try/ and keep up with this more but I'm also in the progress of rewriting/writing a few new fics. So sorry if I don't keep up… XD And sorry this chaps poorly written, it was kind of 1am and I was exhausted writing it.**_


End file.
